His Invisible Companion
by Miss Alison
Summary: Valerie Rodgers is your average American young adult...until she meets the Doctor. Valerie goes from being typical to extraordinary all because of one magnificent man. Eleven/OC


**Hi everyone! I'm just going to let you into a little insight on my thinking process before you read the story I have for you. I'm currently working on watching all the episodes of the New Series of Doctor Who and I have only just finished watching David Tennant's regeneration. However, the reason I'm writing for Eleven and an Original Character is because the first ever episode I watched of Doctor Who was with Eleven (It was **_**Let's Kill Hitler**_** if you are wondering). Anyway, this is pretty much AU…and if I have mistakes in here…sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own practically nothing. Everything belongs to someone else…except my ideas.**

_What time is it?_ I checked my small, cracked watch that hung from my left wrist. _10:46 P.M. Sixteen minutes past closing. _

I always hung around the restaurant much later than I should. I was hesitant about leaving every night since I was mugged in the streets two years ago. I wasn't hurt in the way many might think, just startled. That's not the point, though.

It was 10:46 P.M. on March 7, 2015 in San Francisco, California that my life completely turned around. My life went from drab and painfully average to a whirlwind of excitement and adventure, and it all started with…

"Oh, sorry sir, we're closed," I said as politely as I could. In reality, however, I was extremely pissed off. I was pushed around by bitchy customers and eye-raped by a fifty-year-old fat man in a tuxedo. This man, the one that had just walked in, just sat down at booth on the other side of the room and just stayed there. "I'm sorry, maybe you didn't here me. _We are closed._" I repeated myself, no longer trying to be nice. The man just grinned widely (and charmingly I'll admit) and picked up a menu. I took the time to study the way he appeared as he read through the menu.

He had nice, floppy dark hair and a rather large forehead, but it seemed to fit him in the most remarkably attractive way. His eyes were a shockingly peaceful shade of green, almost like he had lived forever and had all this knowledge stored in them. Then his smile, the way he grinned at me, it was almost like he was looking down at a small child. And the way he dressed, like an old man, but he made it look so young and cute.

I described a man I didn't even know in such loving detail. I was clearly going insane, but that's not the point. This man, this absurdly attractive man, was just sitting there in an obviously closed restaurant, hoping to be served by me. There could have been many things wrong with this man. For all I knew, he was a kidnapper, but he seemed too sweet and childish to be some sort of killer.

"Fine, you got me, I'll stay open just to let you order, then that's all," I said, drawing out my pen and paper from my apron to write down his order, but he just stayed silent and stared at the menu. "Hey, are you alright, hon?" He set his menu down and smiled up at me.

"How about we make a cup of tea, both of us, sound good?" He said cheekily. Attractive and British, this man would be the death of me. Before I could answer, he raced off to the back kitchen dragging me along behind him.

I started to make him a cup of tea but the man stopped me and motioned for me to sit on the counter instead. He then quickly made himself a cup of chamomile and returned to the booth he was sitting in before. I began to wipe down the tables and continue idly working even though I was already finished with everything I needed to do before locking up.

"I know you don't have anymore work to do, so why not sit down with me?" The man called from his booth. His words were so quick and magical that I could hardly comprehend them. They seemed almost alien in the way they were spoken.

"I don't know you, sir, for all I know you could be dangerous," I replied, trying to make my voice silky and seductive. _I'm majoring in Theatre, but I can't act mysterious. Figures. _

"I'm dangerous, sure, but I'm nothing evil. I won't hurt you. I promise," I turned to look at him, his cheesy smile and charming glance seemed to just eat away at my false aloofness. I sighed and dropped the towel I was holding on the table and joined the man on the other side of the booth.

He grinned even wider and took a sip of his tea. I waited for him to speak again, to break the silence, but it was comfortable and soothing yet frightening all at once. He didn't talk though. He kind of just sat there, looking at me, taking my existence in and studying me. When his stare finally became too much, I broke the silence.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly, all the fear and awe I held showed evident in my voice. He smiled brightly and sipped his chamomile again, taking his time with his answer.

"They call me the Doctor, or just Doctor, it all depends on the preference really," the Doctor rambled.

"Well, _Doctor_, where are you from?"

"Very far away, it isn't important. Well, important to me, not to you."

"Okay, _Doctor from Very Far Away_, what are you doing here in a restaurant that was obviously closed?" The Doctor grinned once again and went to take a sip of his tea but found the cup to be empty. He frowned at the cup for a little while longer before looking up at me again.

"I was hoping for a conversation, and I found you. I must ask is that your actual hair color?" I tugged at my strawberry blonde hair, suddenly very insecure about it.

"Yes, yes it is, thank you very much," I snapped at him, still tugging on my long hair. The Doctor then proceeded to go on about how he always wanted to be a ginger, but he never has been, and I began to think that he was an escaped mental patient.

Somehow he led me into conversations about other worlds and travelling and things that didn't even make sense. However, the way the Doctor talked made me forget that I didn't even know him. He seemed so comfortable and odd and alien, but he made sense to me. Something about this insane man was right to me.

"Forgive me, I've been rude. What's your name?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"Oh! Um, Valerie, Valerie Rodgers."

"This will come off very forward and completely odd to you, but Valerie will you travel with me?"

_And somehow I said yes._

**I know that was really rushed, but it's two o'clock in the morning and I have a massive headache. I just couldn't sleep without getting this off my chest. I'm probably going to re-write all of this and change a lot about the way Valerie acts, but for now I'm just going to leave it. Well, favorite, follow, review, what ever you'd like to do. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
